Patrol Invest Group
Tate Urchips Buster Nutt }} The Patrol Investigation Group, also known as the PIGs and the Security Guards, are a security firm featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. While superficially appearing nothing like a criminal organization, GTA: Vice City describes members of the PIG as a "gang", as evidenced by game's stats, where the PIGs can be declared the player's "least favorite gang" if the player kills more PIG members than those from other gangs. The stats also dubs members of the PIG as the "security guards". Description The PIGs mainly operate as a legitimate security force out of DBP Security, but are also involved in some illegal protection services. They patrol the North Point Mall area, Escobar International Airport, Leaf Links Country Club, and Starfish Island. The PIGs appear many times throughout the story of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. They provide protection for Congressman Alex Shrub and the band Love Fist, and have links to the Vice City Triads, providing protection for their illegal counterfeiting operation. At one point the PIGs attempt to move in on Tommy Vercetti's protection rackets in Ocean Beach; Tommy wipes out the guards involved, and destroys their office. Behavior Unlike conventional gangs, PIGs do not congregate or move in groups, but rather patrol the streets individually. PIGs are usually not hostile to the player, and will only attack in self-defense. PIG members will also attack the player if they fire a weapon, regardless of whether it was aimed at them or not. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, PIGs patrolling Starfish Island may attack or be attacked by the Vercetti Family if they enter the grounds of Tommy's mansion. Likewise, North Point Mall PIGs are frequently in conflict with the Sharks; police act against both parties when gun battles occur. In addition, policemen will pursue and kill PIG members in the same manner as they do with gang members and street criminals, allowing the player to attain "Good Citizen Bonuses" worth $50 each for an attack delivered to a fleeing PIG member. The player must be careful though, as they may attack the player with a pistol. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Riot *Demolition Man *Autocide *Psycho Killer *Bar Brawl *The Job *Spilling The Beans *Martha's Mug Shot *Test Track (fourth time onwards) Video File:GTA Vice City - All Patrol Invest Group (PIG) Quotes Trivia *The Patrol Invest Group's acronym "PIGs" is a derogatory term for the police. *If the player attacks and lures a PIG security guard into Fort Baxter Air Base (with the Cop Outfit), PIGs will be attacked and killed by soldiers. If a cop is in the area, the police will chase and attack soldiers (soldiers won't fight back). *Like most gangs in GTA: Vice City, their members come in two different variants in the game files named Gda.dff and Gdb.dff. However, they are identical in appearance so only one variant is seen in-game. Modifying either of the files will make the player able to distinguish between the two. Navigation ar:مجموعة دورية التحقيق es:Patrol Investigation Group Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gangs